


Silence Hurts

by erisol4life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cutting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Harm, ill add more tags/chars/ships as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol4life/pseuds/erisol4life
Summary: Terezi gets bullied every day by Vriska. One day, Karkat stands up for her... Will Karkat be able to save Terezi from her worst enemy, Herself? Warning for cutting and anorexia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction! (Well, not my first, but the first one Ive felt confidant enough to publish XD) Warning that this fanfiction is about cutting! Please leave now if youre sensitive to that! Please tell me how I did! ~e4l 
> 
> This story is also published on fanfiction.net! My username there is erisol4life!

I walked out of english class crying. _No_ _, dont let anyone see!_  I told myself as I shuffled down the hall way. But the tears kept falling, salty like an ocean of depressed tears. I saw Vriska out pf the corner of my eye. B _etter avoid her today…._ if she knew i was crieing, she would beat me up! but it was to late now.

"Hey fatgirl!" said Vriska., I hoped she would stop calling me that but she never did. Every day was the same to me.

"Do you eat sticks of butter for breakfast fatso?" she snarled and gnashed her fangs.

Every one laughed, and it was extremely bad. I ran to the girls toilet and slit my wrist. the blood poured out of me and it was teal, the Color I hated.. I wished someone would see how broken I was but noone understood. Noone could ever love the girl who cuts.

I cried for what felt like a year. When I came out of the toilet I saw Karkles! Thank gog… he was talking to Eridan. Eridan was saying something about the number 413. But then he left and it was just me and Karkat.

I walked out of the bathroom quietly and looked at karkat unsuspiciously.

"H3Y K4RKL3S!" I said giving a fake smile, and he squinted at me. I covered my wrists so he coudln't see them. Imagine what hed say if he saw your scars… he wont ever love you.. Karkat said to me from across the hall way, "HEY TEREZI, IM JUST HANGING WITH FISH DORK OVER HERE. WHERE WERE YOU FOR PASSING PERIOD?" Eridan looked visibly offended and i felt a tiny bit bad for him for a second and then it went away.

But then i saw vriska… coming out of the library. She was talking to John and John was blushing. Vriska and john have been dating since year 7 (we're in year 8.) John was really quiet. He never really talked but sometimes he laughed. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"hey terezi!" said Vriska. "just got finished with a snickers bar?" John laughed when Vriska insulted me. I tried not to tear up but the tears were producing so fat and stinging the corners of my eyes like bees. Speaking of bees, I could see Sollux. As usual, he had his eyes on Eridan.

Karkat was glaring at Vriska, his eyes a hurricane of anger. I could see anger swirling in his veins, in my favourite color: red.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, FUCKASS!" he yells.

"Wh8 n8t?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

I gasped. _Karkat loves me! But does he know? that i… cut myself? Surely he wont love me then.._


	2. Chapter 2

After school I invited Karkat to hang out with me. He asked me where we would hang out.

"1TS 4 SP3C14L PL4C3." I said mysteriously.

I took him to the park near my house. I always come here when I'm depressed or lonely. After everything Vriska said I was both of those things.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" he asked confused.

"B3C4US3 1 W4NTED YOU TO S33 M3 FOR WHO 1 4M." I said. "TH1S 1S MY PL4C3. 1 COM3 H3R3 WH3N3V3R 1M S4D.."

"ARE YOU SAD?" he asked. "DID VRISKA HURT YOUR FEELINGS TODAY?"

"Y34H. WHY DO3S SH3 H4V3 TO B3 SO M34N? 1 W1SH SH3 WOULD JUST L34V3 M3 4LON3." a single warm tear dropped down my cheek and onto the ground. Karkat put his arm around me.

"IT'S OKAY TEREZI, EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S NOT TRUE." Karkat ressured me.

I wasn't so sure….

The next day I had dance class. The only people who did dance class were the ones who hated sports, because if you do dance you dont have to do sport.

Vriska was in dance class too. She was the dance captain. Everyone has to listen to her or you get in trouble.

She made us go over the dance again while she watched. She yelled at us a lot in her annoying fake british accent. John thought it was cute but I never understand why.

"terezi, your leg needs to 8e higher in the air!" she shouted. "try to 8e more like kanaya!"

Kanaya was the prettiest girl in class. She was so lovely and pretty and skinny. I want to be as skinny as Kanaya, but i'm just fat and ugly. I know this because Vriska tells me so every day. Kanaya is so perfect. Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Lots of boys like her. I know eridan did before he was gay.

Oh no. Vriska caught me staring at kanaya.

"dont 8e such a fucking les8ien terezi" says vriska.

I'm not a lesbien! I like boys! Well, one boy. But he could never love me back. I know he said he did, but I think he was lying. After all, who could love me?

"why do you even where a long sleeve top under your sport top? do you cut your wrists or something? attention seeking wh8re!" said Vriska. Her words were like knives in my heart.

"Dont Say That" said Kanaya

"shut up kan8ya!" said Vriska.

Vriska's mean to Kanaya too a lot. I think she's jealous of her.

"I Just Think Youre Being A Little Tough On Terezi" says kanaya. "She Can Kick Higher Than You. But You Dont See Us Complaining About It"

"8ullsh*t! kanaya, this is n8ne of your 8usiness! if you w8nt to le8ve the door is right th8re!"

"Okay" Kanaya gets up and leaves.

Rose, a goth girl in my French class, followed. So did Jade and Fefferi. Vriska gave me a mean look so I ran out of the dance room.

I went to the girls toilets where Kanaya, Rose, Jade and Fefferi were avoiding Vriska.

"terezi are you ok?" asked Rose after i entered through the door. "it was really mean what vriska said!"

"1TS OK4Y. 1M US3D TO 1T." I said feeling depressed.

"Yeah and everyone knows what she says isn't true!" says Jade.

"TH4TS WH4T K4RK4T S41D" I smiled weakly.

Fefferi put her arms around me like Karkat did and hugged me like Karkat should have. An announcement went ovet the loudspeaker. It was Porrim, the leader of the student council.

"Can Terezi Pyro+pe, Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley and Fefferi Peixes go+ back to+ the dance ro+o+m."

"No!" said Jade.

"YOULL G3T 4 D3T3NT1ON 1F YOU DONT GO." I said.

"were not leaving until vriska comes in here and says sorry" said Rose.

"So Terezi, who do you like?" Jade asked. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"NOON3."

"is it karkat?" asked Rose all excited.

"NO." I whispered.

"It is! I knew it!" Jade squealed. But under her eyes I could see something sinnister... something wrong. Did Jade like Karkat to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jade flushed for Karkat too? Find out in the next chapter! (Or will it stay a mystery for a while longer?) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

After what happened at dance I layed low for a while. I avoided Vriska as best I could, which wasn't very good given her tendancy to follow me around shool and say mean things. Luckily I only saw her once in English class and she called me a drama queen. A tear dripped onto my essay and I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. 

 

Everyone was freaking out for the dance recital on wednesday. After the dance class incident i was starting to wonder who would even show up to it. 

 

jade, rose and fefferi showed up late and wouldnt look vriska in the face. 

 

“You’re l8” said Vriska. 

 

“who cares” said Rose, 

 

“You were mean to Terezi.” said Jade. 

 

“You Dont Deserve To Be In A Position Of Authority” said Kanaya

 

“Glub” said Fefferi.

Vriska punched the wall in anger. Her hand started bleeding but she didn’t care because she was so angry. I hoped she wouldn't do that to my face but i knew she probably wanted to. I didn't think she would punch me in front of all the others though so that was good I guess. 

 

I went to get my costume only to find that it was gone! Oh no! Vriska must have taken it! I looked around for anyone who might have seen it happen. I saw Kanaya’s sister Porrim. 

 

“D1D YOU S33 TH3 P3RSON WHO TOOK MY COSTUM3?” I asked. 

 

“Yes, she had lo+ng black hair.” said Porrim. I knew it was Vriska! 

 

“TH4NKS PORR1M” I said. I ran to the room where the girls in my group were hanging out. 

 

“Hey Terezi.” said Jade. I smiled at her. She smiled back. “Why aren’t you wearing your costume?” she asked. 

 

“VR1SK4 STOL3 1T” I said, but I said it louder than I thought and Vriska heard. 

 

“ i d8dnt steal anyth8ng!” Vriska snarled. Her face started turning red. Red is my favourite color. I loved seeing it as a visual representation of the justice she was recieving. Porrim came into the room and asked to talk to Vriska in private. I laughed like a sociopath. 

 

A few minutes later she came back and she was crying out of her cerulean eyes. She is weak and I am strong. I knew that I had won over her and it was a good feeling. Jade smiled at me. I knew she was happy that Vriska had gotten in trouble. 

 

My costume turned up a few minutes before we had to go on stage. It was stuffed in Vriska’s bag. I quickly put it on (it had short sleeves but I covered my scars with foundation) and then went out on stage and danced better than I had ever danced before. I was happy because Vriska had finally gotten in trouble for bullying me. 

 

After the show Karkats dad picked me up. Karkat had come to see me in the show and his brother Kankri had come to see Porrim and my sister Latula. 

 

Kankri sat in the passenger seat next to Mr Vantas. Karkat and I in the back. 

 

“YOU WERE AMAZING TEREZI” said Karkat. 

 

“TH4NK YOU!” I replied. “1 4LMOST D1DNT G3T TO D4NCE B3C4US3 VR1SK4 STOLE MY COSTUM3.” 

 

“Wh9’s Vriska?” asked Kankri. “She s9unds pr96lematic.” 

 

“YOU KNOW WH4T K4NKR1? FOR ONC3 YOUR3 R1GHT. SH3 1S PROBL3M4T1C.” I said. “SH3S SO PROBL3M4T1C.” 

 

“YOU SHOULD CALL HER THE FUCK OUT.” Karkat added. 

 

“Language!” said Mr Vantas. 

 

“SORRY DAD.” said Karkat. Kankri and I laughed. For the first time in a long time, I was actually happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plzzzzzzzz comment!!!!


End file.
